


Le charme de la métamorphose

by Satanders



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gender Issues, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Heterosexual Sex, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Other, Power Play, Shapeshifting, Tricksters, seductive loki
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Où Loki apprend que la séduction est plus efficace qu'antagoniser l'ennemi, que changer d'apparence peut le rendre plus désirable aux yeux de ceux qui le détestent, et qu'il existe dans l'univers au moins un être qui peut l'accepter tel qu'il est.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Fandral/Loki
Kudos: 20





	Le charme de la métamorphose

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite sur le prompt anonyme "MCU - Loki/n'importe qui - Transformation fetish" pour le kink meme de janvier 2019

Au début, il s'agissait d'une farce.

Les trois guerriers festoyaient dans une auberge bruyante et bondée de monde. Entre chansons, anecdotes grivoises et éclats de rires, Fandral repéra une jeune fille discrète mais richement vêtue.

Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés aussi sombres que les plumes d'un corbeau, et c'est ce qui le poussa à aller lui parler. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts aux reflets hypnotisants, une voix douce aux accents surprenants, légèrement sarcastiques, et c'est ce qui le fit rester.

Fandral buvait, d'une part parce qu'il se sentait joyeux, d'autre part pour impressionner sa future conquête, et celle-ci le regardait avec cette petite lueur d'amusement dans l’œil qui l'empêchait, malgré l'ivresse, d'être assez audacieux pour tenter sa chance.

Elle lui prit la main pendant qu'il parlait et l'entraîna dehors. Il ne pensa même pas à prévenir ses amis qu'il partait. Ses amis n'avaient plus d'importance au moment où elle commença de l'embrasser en le plaquant contre un mur, avec une avidité qui lui fit mollir les genoux.

Il glissa les mains sur ses hanches, caressant le creux de ses reins, et puisqu'elle ne le repoussait pas, bien au contraire, il descendit jusqu'à ses fesses, revigorant d'un coup le désir qui lui embrasait le bas-ventre, durcissant l'érection naissante dans son pantalon.

Comme elle se pressait étroitement contre lui, elle dut le sentir et elle sourit contre sa bouche. Trop préoccupé par la recherche de son plaisir, Fandral demanda en chuchotant si elle voulait le suivre dans une chambre, promettant à son oreilles monts et merveilles si elle acceptait.

Un instant, elle hésita. C'était le moment. Celui où la farce avait atteint son objectif, Loki n'avait plus qu'à se re-transformer en riant, et accabler sa victime de ses moqueries. C'était le contrat qu'il avait passé avec lui-même lorsqu'il avait décidé de tendre son piège à Fandral pour se venger de l'humiliation que ce dernier lui avait fait subir au dernier banquet, en le traitant de femmelette incapable de se battre et de séduire.

Les baisers de Fandral se perdirent dans son cou pendant que Loki réfléchissait. C'était plaisant d'être désiré, et plus encore de l'être par quelqu'un qui le méprisait. Il suffisait simplement qu'il change d'apparence pour que ce mépris se change en attirance irrésistible.

C'était une forme de pouvoir, une forme d'emprise, et c'était grisant.

Finalement, elle caressa les boucles blondes du bretteur dont les lèvres se perdaient déjà sur sa clavicule, et murmura un Oui qui capta aussitôt l'attention de ce dernier.

Il la conduisit là où il la voulait.

Dans son lit.

Loki se laissa déshabiller en gloussant, et sans doute que Fandral trouvait le son charmant, car une fois les atours féminins retirés, il s'agenouilla devant elle avec révérence pour glisser tendrement sa langue dans les replis moites de son intimité.

Cuisses satinées écartées par des mains rugueuses, Loki savourait avec délectation le dévouement de cet homme qui le haïssait. Elle tressaillit lorsque l'orgasme la frappa, pile quand le nez de Fandral se perdit au milieu de ses poils pubiens, respirant avec une excitation digne de la vénération, l'odeur musquée de son sexe en pâmoison.

Elle retomba sur les draps, le corps abandonné, lâche. Le plaisir de dominance courrait encore dans ses veines à toute allure, délivrant ses endorphines à foison.

Fandral se redressa, la rejoignit sur le lit, et bien sûr, la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Loki eut un sourire de chat satisfait. Ses jambes sveltes s'ouvrirent largement, comme une invitation à en faire plus, à tenir les promesses faites plus tôt.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, Fandral n'aurait pas pu résister. Il se fit un devoir d'embrasser chaque minuscule parcelle de peau, et de lécher, de sucer seins, doigts, nombril, pieds, anus, avec autant d'enthousiasme que celui que sa compagne mettait à gémir sous les assauts de sa langue habile.

Enfin, il pénétra la jeune vierge. D'un coup de rein, il sentit l'hymen céder sous la pression insistante de sa virilité conquérante, et la belle le serra contre elle, haletante.

Il s'enfourna entièrement dans la chaleur humide de sa chatte, et quand il la sentit prête, il la besogna longuement, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

S'il jouissait en elle, se disait-il, alors elle ne pourrait plus se refuser à lui. Elle serait à lui, porteuse de sa semence, de la preuve vivante du plaisir pris ensemble. Il pourrait l'engrosser. Désir égoïste, mais néanmoins fort et présent ; il ignorait ce qui le poussait mais il voulait cette femme seulement à lui. Loki pouvait le sentir dans la vigueur de ses coups de butoir, dans le regard ardent qu'il lui adressait, et les baisers qu'il s'acharnait à lui donner : Fandral était prisonnier de son charme, et Loki n'avait fait que se transformer, il n'avait jeté aucun sort sur le bretteur, ne lui avait fait boire aucune potion. La magie n'était en rien responsable.

La différence n'était que son apparence, et donc le fait qu'il était une femme. Tout le reste était lui, juste lui, et pourtant Fandral avait tout l'air amouraché. Etait-ce donc tout ce qui avait fait barrière entre eux jusqu'à maintenant ? Une question de sexe ?

Loki poussa un long gémissement à cette idée, les cuisses tremblantes. Il venait de découvrir quelque chose dont il avait soupçonné l'existence sans le vérifier, et le sentiment de puissance que cela lui conférait lui fit resserrer les jambes autour de la taille de son amant, forçant celui-ci à s'enfiler complètement à l'intérieur, et Loki lui griffa le dos en criant son plaisir, atteignant l'orgasme pour la première fois.

Fandral suivit peu après et s'effondra – Loki dut le repousser avec une moue de dégoût. Le bretteur lui caressa le sein en chuchotant des mièvreries, ses lèvres embrassant ses cheveux sombres.

La découverte que Loki venait de faire était terrifiante : peu importe la valeur que l'on peut avoir en terme d'intelligence et de capacités, au final, la première chose qui comptera sera toujours le physique.

Et l'amour n'est qu'une vaste farce construite sur les mensonges d'une norme genrée partiale, injuste.

Tandis que Fandral dormait, Loki se transforma à nouveau en lui-même – mais était-ce bien lui-même ? puisqu'apparemment cela ne voulait plus rien dire – et il quitta l'endroit sans un regard en arrière.

Des années plus tard, Loki se retrouva sur Sakaar, avec toute l'expérience qu'il avait accumulé au cours des siècles écoulés depuis sa nuit avec Fandral. Il avait appris bien des ruses et des sortilèges, était passé expert en magie depuis longtemps, et avait fait l'impasse sur bien des interdictions morales.

Il comprit dès le début que son seul moyen de survivre serait de séduire le Grand Maître, et comme, de toute façon, c'était sa spécialité, il n'avait rencontré que peu de difficulté en ce domaine.

« Vous n'avez qu'à me dire ce que vous aimez... », proposa Loki à l'oreille du Grand Maître tandis que la fête battait son plein autour d'eux.

C'était une chance qu'il devait saisir. La pensée de dominer l'homme le plus important de cette planète en lui proposant simplement une façade plaisante sur laquelle assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles excitait beaucoup Loki.

Personne ne voudrait jamais de lui physiquement, parce qu'il n'était pas désirable – son visage, son corps faible, et peut-être ses gènes de géant des glaces, tout cela avait contribué à le convaincre que sans transformation, il n'avait aucune chance – mais il était doué pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Après Fandral, il avait travaillé son jeu d'acteur, et il n'étais même plus obligé de porter un masque, il pouvait réellement devenir quelqu'un d'autre, parler, se comporter, comme s'il était une autre personne.

Il avait été tellement déçu quand, au bout d'un mois, Fandral avait cessé de chercher cette « mystérieuse jeune fille aux yeux verts ensorcelants » dont il n'arrêtait plus de parler. S'il s'était conduit autrement, s'il avait été un peu moins lui-même, Fandral aurait eu le cœur brisé et aurait continué de chercher jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis cette mésaventure.

\- J'aimerais bien goûter à une de ses boissons vertes qui fait de la fumée jaune, là, répondit le Grand Maître en pointant du doigt le bar.

Loki fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître désarçonné. Il se leva et alla chercher ce qui lui était demandé, puis revînt docilement. Le Grand Maître prit le verre, le posa sur la table basse à sa droite sans y boire, et attira Loki sur ses genoux.

Ce dernier s'agita, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas encore cerné les goûts du Grand Maître et s'inquiétait de se tromper de transformation. Il ne fallait surtout pas commettre d'impair, car s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait par contre parfaitement saisi, et ce très rapidement à son arrivée, c'était que le Grand Maître était d'humeur changeante, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier, au risque d'en subir des conséquences fatales.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me demande de façon aussi effrontée ce que j'aime.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Loki, catastrophé. Je ne voulais pas vou...

Le Grand Maître le coupa en levant la main, et l'autre, la gauche, caressa Loki en bas des reins.

\- Je ne suis pas offensé. Au contraire. Je trouve ça rafraîchissant.

L'asgardien se détendit.

\- Je peux faire tout ce que vous me demanderez, déclara-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

Les iris du Grand Maître étaient d'une couleur chaleureuse qui l'étonna, un marron clair et printanier aux reflets mordorés. Loki s'était attendu à un regard froid et calculateur de la part d'un homme qui possédait tout et commettait des meurtres sans sourciller.

Mais le Grand Maître n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il était d'un tout autre acabit, que Loki n'avait encore jamais rencontré.

Il lui sourit, passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure un brin lubrique, et prit son verre pour le porter à ses lèvres. Il but une longue gorgée en fixant Loki, puis demanda :

\- Que pourrais-je te demander ?

L'asgardien se rapprocha sensiblement du visage du Grand Maître.

\- Absolument. Tout. Ce que vous voudrez.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de choses que je pourrais demander, susurra le maître des lieux en reposant son verre avant de poser la main sur la cuisse de Loki et de la laisser glisser vers l'intérieur.

\- Beaucoup de choses, en effet, répondit l'asgardien en s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser emporter par l'intimité de cette interaction.

Ils étaient proches. Mais Loki avait déjà vécu ce type de situation. Il avait déjà manipulé des gens en utilisant la proximité physique.

Il ne se laisserait pas manipuler à son tour.

D'un doigt, il releva le menton du Grand Maître. Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira d'amusement.

\- Tu es mignon, toi.

Sa main empoigna l'entrejambe de Loki et massa, lentement.

\- Je peux devenir celui ou celle que vous désirez, répliqua Loki avec un calme olympien en dépit des attouchements du Grand Maître.

Il changea de forme, alternant dreadlocks dorées de sovereign, peau bleue de kree, écailles de skrull, traits anguleux d'elfe noir. Male, femelle, autre, tout ce que le Grand Maître voulait.

Il était prêt à lui offrir. Tout plutôt que de servir de pâture à ses combats de gladiateurs.

Le dirigeant de la planète Sakaar posa un doigt sur sa bouche, stoppant les métamorphoses.

\- Tu es parfait tel que tu es, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Son doigt caressa lentement la joue de Loki, sa pommette, et écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux bruns qui retombait sur son front.

L'asgardien détourna les yeux.

\- Oh, je vois, murmura le Grand Maître. On ne te l'a jamais dis, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki fit la moue, mais impossible de rétorquer vertement. Il tenait à rester en vie après tout.

\- En tout cas, tu as réussi à me mettre de bonne humeur, chuchota le Grand Maître en se tendant vers lui.

Il effleura les lèvres de Loki des siennes, sans les embrasser, puis suivit les contours de son visage. L'asgardien pouvait sentir son souffle tiède balayer sa peau, il demeura stoïc en dépit du besoin frénétique de se changer. Disparaître sous un rôle pour ne pas laisser l'autre apercevoir ce qu'il pouvait vraiment ressentir.

\- Tu es dur, souffla le Grand Maître.

La nuque raidie, Loki se mordit la lèvre, anxieux.

\- Et moi aussi, continua son compagnon. Que dirais-tu de rejoindre mes appartements et de...faire l'amour comme des bêtes à même le sol ?

Sa voix était tellement mielleuse que même les mots les plus crus paraissaient trop tendres. Cela n'empêcha pas les oreilles de Loki de s'embraser, mais il fut assez fier de sa maîtrise.

\- Montrez-moi, je vous suis, répondit l'asgardien en posant une main à plat sur le torse du Grand Maître.

Ce dernier se leva et annonça à l'assemblée, qui se figea aussitôt pour le regarder :

\- Je vais baiser ce magnifique spécimen dans ma chambre et je veux pouvoir entendre ses cris de plaisir, donc essayez de faire un peu moins de bruit, je vous autorise à continuer sans moi !

La musique baissa drastiquement et Loki plongea le visage dans ses mains, à la fois atterré et émerveillé.

Le Grand Maître n'avait aucune honte à admettre son attirance pour lui, son érection déformant le devant de sa toge ne laissant pas de place au doute.

Loki le suivit, un désir brûlant, insatiable, se nichant dans le creux de son ventre.


End file.
